Gods and Glee
by Pjo06
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and Nico have been sent to escort a group of demigods back to camp with the help of Artie, a satyr. What trouble will they face on the way home?
1. The Assignment

**Hello! IamSilenaDaughterofAphrodite requested that I do a Glee/PJO crossover. I'm a huge fan of both so that is why I am doing this. So I will try my best if you have any suggestions for this story that would really help!**

**Percy**

The sound of metal on metal echoed in the forest as Percy fought the two campers from the opposing team. Percy was right in the middle of an intense game of capture the flag. On his left, his girlfriend, Annabeth, was fighting off a camper with knife. They both knew that the flag was hidden close by.

"Percy," Annabeth said blocking the camper's attack, "I'll take care of these guys, go find the flag!"

"Are you sure?" Percy responded dodging the blade of the second camper.

"Yes! Now go!" Annebeth shouted at him.

Percy ran away from the small battle, the sound of the swords fading. He soon found himself alone in woods. Percy took in his surroundings. There was a little stream to his left but there was mostly just trees surrounding him.

Percy was deciding which way he should head next when he heard a branch snap a few feet to his right. He turned his head suddenly and saw an Apollo camper shoot an arrow right at his head. Using his demi-god reflexes, he leaped to the left, just as an arrow whizzed past his ear. He raised riptide to defend himself against his attacker.

_A sword against arrows?_ _Not a very fair fight. _Percy thought to himself. _I'll make it even though_ Percy thought as he charged towards the Apollo camper. The camper shot a second arrow which Percy deflected with his shield.

Just then Percy remembered the stream behind him. Using his powers he formed a giant wall of rushing water. Percy saw that the camper looked terrified. He was trying to scramble away when Percy forced the wall of water onto the camper. When the water was all used up the Apollo camper was standing there soaking wet.

"Shouldn't have messed with me," Percy said to the camper. With that the camper ran away as fast as he could in the heavy armor that he had on.

_Now to find that flag._ Percy thought to himself. That was when he spotted the opponents flag next to a tall pine tree. "No way," Percy whispered. Something had to be off. _The Apollo camper couldn't have been the only one guarding the flag._ Percy thought. He looked around but saw no one in sight. Cautiously, he approached the flag. Percy reached for the flag. Just then he noticed something moving in the pine tree above him. Percy looked up and saw a camper jumping out of the pine tree and onto him.

Both he and the other camper went tumbling down. The camper, who must have been from the Ares cabin, had Percy pinned to the ground.

"You're not getting this flag on my watch!" The boy yelled at Percy. At that moment the two boys heard a voice coming from their left.

"Looks like I have to save your ass again, seaweed brain." Annebeth said. The Ares camper turned to look at the girl standing over him. While he was distracted, Percy pushed the boy off of him. Annabeth drew her dagger and pointed it at the boy while. Percy who was now standing next to Annabeth, smiled. Gods he loves his girlfriend.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot! Take the flag and run!" Annabeth exclaimed. With that Percy picked up the flag and run through the woods as fast as he could.

**Annabeth**

They had won tonight's game of capture the flag and their team was still celebrating. Percy put his arm around Annabeth while a couple of campers were asking how Percy had gotten the flag.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Annabeth of course!" Percy gave her a quick peck on the lips. They were both smiling widely. They had been together ever since their special "underwater" kiss and were quite content with their relationship. They would often have secret rendezvous' on the beach at night. Percy would lay down a blanket and they would hold each other while gazing up at the luminous stars.

"Percy, Annabeth, I would like to have a word with you." Someone called out. They turned around to see Chiron trotting up to them. The other camper's they had been talking to dispersed.

"Come," Chiron motioned for them to follow him. They started heading towards the beach. _Maybe Chiron found out about beach dates_ Annabeth thought. She glanced over at Percy who looked just as confused as she was.

"Very good teamwork in today's game." Chiron said.

"Thank you." Percy and Annabeth said in union.

"Of course that's not what I wanted to talk about." Chiron said. _Oh gods he knows about the beach dates doesn't he! _Annabeth thought. She started panicking a little and she could feel her palms getting sweaty. "I have job for both of you." Annabeth relaxed a little.

"What kind of job?" Percy asked.

"One of our satyrs, Artie, has found a group of young demigods. It's amazing that they haven't been attacked yet considering their age." Chiron said, "I need you and Annabeth to help Artie escort these children back to the camp, safely."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Annabeth said coolly.

"I will also be sending Nico with you." Chiron stated. They both smiled. Nico was a good friend of theirs. He sometimes visited the camp if he was in the area. They hadn't seen him a couple months so it would be good to catch up with him. "But I must warn you," Chiron's tone became serious, "Artie suspects that one of the teachers close to the group of demigods is most likely a monster. She goes by the name of Sue Sylvester. She hasn't made any move to attack the students yet but she has been harassing them. I assume she is just playing it safe for now, so I urge you to be careful." Percy and Annabeth both nodded.

"So where exactly do we need to go?" Annabeth asked.

"Lima, Ohio."

**So that was the first Chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. Tell me what you thought. Just so you know I haven't read PJO in a while so if things are ooc that's why. Also, if you have any suggestions about the story please PM me :)**

**Review!**


	2. On a Train

**So sorry about the long wait! I'm getting used to being in the routine of going back to school. Here is the second chapter for you all.**

**Nico**

Nico hadn't been at Camp Half-Blood in a while so he decided he would just lay low. He had been roaming around a couple states south when he had received an Iris message from Chiron, asking him for help. Nico had arrived at camp yesterday during capture the flag so he decided to sleep in the Big House for the night.

Nico had just eaten breakfast consisting of pancakes and orange juice. Feeling stuffed, he walked out onto the porch and sat in a chair, laying his bag next to the chair. He watched a few campers play volleyball while he waited for Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron.

When Chiron had asked for Nico's help he couldn't refuse. There wasn't much else to do and he was getting tired of spending time in the underworld. Sometimes he felt very alone so he was happy he could spend time with some of his old friends.

Percy and Annabeth were holding hands as they walked onto the porch of the Big House carrying their bags for the quest.

"Hey man!" Percy said excitedly, giving Nico a wide smile. Annabeth also smiled at him.

"Glad you kids have had a chance to talk," Said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Chiron, in full form. "It's time to get serious now. You will be leaving for your quest shortly. I assume you have all your stuff with you." Chiron said looking at their bags.

"Yes, I think we're all set, Chiron," Nico said. He was a little anxious. It had been a while since he had been on a quest.

"Very good, we shall head up to the top of the hill and I will send you on your way." Chiron said.

They walked up the grassy hill and stood next to Thalia's tree. Nico looked down at camp half-blood where all the campers were going about their normal activities.

Chiron handed Percy an envelope. "Those are train tickets to Lima and back to New York." Percy tucked the envelope into his back pack. Chiron looked at them seriously, "Be very careful, ok? Who knows what kind of monsters could be in Lima. Watch out for Sue Artie still isn't sure if she is a monster or not."

They all nodded. "There's a taxi waiting for you on the other side of the hill." Chiron said. "You should head off now."

They all said goodbye to Chiron and headed off toward the taxi. "Percy! Annabeth! Nico!" They turned around and looked at Chiron, "May the Gods be with you!" With that, they continued to the taxi. Chiron watched them as they drove off down the road.

**Annabeth**

It was the middle of the afternoon when they were finally settled on the train and heading towards Ohio. Percy and Annabeth were sitting in the seat across from Nico. Annabeth had her head rested on Percy's shoulder. She loved that Percy was always there for her.

"So Nico," Annabeth asked, "What have you been up to these past few months?" She hadn't seen Nico in so long she was afraid something might have happened to him.

"Nothing much," Nico said nonchalantly, "I've been helping my dad a little. I was also in California for a little while, nothing too interesting. What about you guys?"

"Just the normal stuff," Percy said, "Same camp schedule every week. It's been a pretty boring summer."

"At least we get to spend time with each other." Annabeth said gazing lovingly at Percy. Percy kissed her lips tenderly. The kiss soon became heated and they were about to start up a full make out session when Nico gave a little cough.

"Sorry," Percy and Annabeth said in union. They were both blushing.

"I'm guessing that happens a lot." Nico stated. It was true. At camp they could hardly keep their hands off each other.

Annabeth knew they wouldn't arrive in Lima until tomorrow morning so they would have to sleep on the train.

They must have talked for hours on the train because they eventually fell asleep when the sun had gone down. Annabeth had her head on Percy's shoulder as he put his arm around her protectively.

* * *

"Annabeth," Percy said, "Annabeth it's time to wake up." She opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend standing over her.

"Good morning Percy," Annabeth said smiling.

"good morning to you too sleepy head," Percy smiled back. He placed a quick peck on her lips.

"Ok you two!" Nico exclaimed, "You can make out when we get back to camp. But right now, we have to go help our demigod friends."

Annabeth looked out the window and saw the Lima train station.

**Once again sorry for the long wait! Any suggestions?**

**Review!**


	3. Sue Sylvester

**Rachel**

Rachel was sitting next to her quarter back boyfriend, fin Hudson, in spanish. Mr. Schuester was going on about the conjugation of verbs. It wasn't that she didn't like Mr. Schue it was just that he was perhaps the most boring teacher at McKinley. However no one could possibly be any more boring than Mrs. Hagberg. However, she was excited.

She and Finn were working with Quinn and Puck on an assignment for glee club. Everyone had to pair up with someone and do a duet. Quinn and Puck had asked Finn and Rachel to give them some tips for their duet. They were going to perform for Quinn and Puck in the auditorium right after class. Rachel loved performing even if it was for only a few of her friends.

As the bell rang, Rachel picked up her books and headed for the door with rest of the students. She dialed in the number on her locker and placed her books in.

"Hey babe," Finn said as she shut her locker, "You ready?"

"I'm always ready to perform," Rachel said confidently. She stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"Save it for later guys," They heard Puck say as he came up behind them. Quinn was at his side. "We need some pointers from you guys." With that the four teenagers walked to the auditorium together.

Quinn and Puck took a seat in the first row as Finn and Rachel walked up onto the stage.

"Ok, let's get this started!" Quinn called from the front row.

Brad the piano man, who was poised at his piano, began playing a soft tune. Rachel's powerful voice rang out loud and clear in the auditorium as she sang the opening lines of the ballad.

As she and Finn were approaching the chorus, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Sue Sylvester, the head cheerleading coach, was standing on the balcony watching her and Finn perform. _Why would Sue be watching us?_ Rachel thought as she continued to sing her heart out.

Rachel didn't mind that Sue was standing there watching them. The more people in the audience the better. She and Finn wrapped up the song. Their two friends, Quinn and Puck, cheered and clapped from the front row as Brad exited the stage.

"Nice job guys," Puck called out. He flashed a smile and gave a big thumbs up.

"Yes you did a very nice job, humans," They all turned to look up at Sue who was standing on the balcony. Rachel saw that her eyes were a strange color. They kept switching between a brilliant yellow and fiery red. Something seemed to be very wrong to Rachel.

The door at the back of the auditorium opened suddenly. The teens turned their attention towards the back of the room to see Artie rolling in, in his wheel chair.

"Guys look out!" Artie shouted pointing at the balcony where Sue was. Except she no longer looked like the sue Sylvester she knew. Her skin was a sickly shade of green. Her had sharp yellow teeth were threatening to rip Rachel to pieces. Her arms turned into wings as she leapt from the balcony and flew straight at Rachel.

**Finn**

He had no idea what the hell was going on but he knew Rachel was in danger. Without hesitation, he leapt in front of the small brunette. He wasn't about to let anything harm his girlfriend.

Before he knew it, his feet were no longer touching the ground. He looked up and saw that Sue, or whatever she now was, was grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him towards the on the ceiling.

"Better hang on tight, child," Sue said evilly in a raspy voice. She dropped him onto one of the beams on the ceiling.

Finn nearly lost his grip on the beam as gravity tried to pull him down. He was hanging on the edge. He could already feel himself slipping.

Down below, he saw Rachel, Quinn, and Puck looking scared of the demon that was Sue. Finn nearly did a double take as he saw Artie hop out of his wheel chair.

"Stop right there Sue, these demigods are not getting hurt on my watch!" Artie exclaimed.

"We'll see about that, little goat boy," Sue retorted.

"I'm not a goat! I'm a satyr!"

At that moment, more people chose to burst into the auditorium. His palms were becoming sweaty and he was close to falling. However, he still turned to see who had come in. He could see three teens around his age. There were two boys and girl that he had never seen before. One boy had shaggy dark brown hair and a blue t-shirt, the other boy had dark black hair and wore a leather jacket, and the girl had long blonde hair. The only thing that really seemed off about the teenagers was that they were holding swords. Finn was pretty sure no one used swords anymore.

"Quick, Percy, get the flying shoes out of your bag," The blonde girl called. She was looking up at Finn hanging from the ceiling. "He's about to fall."

The boy with the leather jacket was protecting Finn's friends as Sue tried to attack them as the other boy slipped on a normal looking pair of converse. He wasn't sure that would help very much.

Suddenly, Finn's left arm slipped from the beam. He was now hanging by one arm and he knew he couldn't hang on any longer.

"Help!" Finn cried, "I'm slipping!" His arms were aching.

"I'm coming up to get you!" The shaggy haired boy shouted back. Finn didn't think anything else could surprise him today but that thought was put to rest when he saw the boy's shoes grow wings as he began to rise off the ground. The boy was soon by Finn's side.

"Grab my hand," Percy said as Finn reached out for the boy with his left hand. As soon as their hands were firmly grasped the boy descended on his flying shoes.

"My name's Percy, by the way," the boy said.

"I'm Finn," Finn said relieved that he was back on his feet again.

"You can make friends later, Percy, but I need help right now!" the kids with leather jacket exclaimed as he and the blonde girl attempted to defeat Sue.

The boy who called himself Percy took a pen out of his pocket. Finn had seen a lot of weird things in the past half hour, he was barely surprised even when he uncapped it and it transformed into a sword.

Percy dashed for the beast. Sue was distracted by the girl and the other boy. He leapt up and plunged the sword into Sue's back. With a loud shriek, Sue turned into dust and was gone.

"Whoa," Finn said under his breath. Rachel ran too him and buried herself in his embrace.

Artie was standing next to the new comers. "Guys, this is Percy, Nico, and Annabeth." He said pointing at each of them, "We need to get out of here. We'll explain everything on the way."

**Review!**


	4. To The Train Station!

**Quinn**

Quinn had no idea what the hell had just happened. There was no way to explain it. She still couldn't believe what she had seen with her own eyes. This was Lima, Ohio for god's sake. Nothing happened here accept for the occasional vandalism on the sides of the school. Her life had been turned around in an instant. Quinn was as confused as ever even as her boyfriend, Puck, pulled her after the group of kids who had suddenly appeared.

She didn't know her they were except that they had saved their sorry asses from Sue. _Was that really Sue?_ Quinn asked herself. She knew that Sue could be a monster but she never meant it quite so literally.

"We have taxi waiting at the front of the building," The boy who called himself Percy said.

"I'll meet you guys at the camp," Artie said, "I need to get something first."

"Are you sure, Artie?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, just leave now and hurry!" Artie said. He went back down the school hallway towards the choir room.

"I don't think we're supposed to be leaving school like this," Finn said.

"Either you leave with us or you get killed," The blonde chick said bluntly. Quinn had no clue as to where these strangers were taking her. However, she seemed to trust them. She knew that these kids were here to help them.

It helped that the taxi was a van but they still had to squeeze a little to fit all seven of them in the van.

"Take us to the train station please," Nico told the driver. The driver nodded. I couldn't see his face but for some reason he gave me an uneasy feeling. It was probably just that I was shaken up from what I had just witnessed.

"So where are we heading once we get to the train station?" Quinn asked.

"We'll talk about it when we get there. It will be away from here I can tell you that much." said Percy. Percy seemed to be the leader of this group of kids. Quinn had to admit that he was pretty cute. His eyes were an amazing shade of green. She would never admit that to anyone since she was with Puck now.

Quinn leaned into her boyfriend's muscular arms. She glanced at Rachel who was holding tightly onto Finn's hand. They all seemed pretty shaken up about the experience that they had just had. The kids who had saved them didn't seem scared at all. Quinn wondered if things like this happened to them on a daily basis.

She saw the train station appear on her right. Quinn wondered where Percy and his friends were taking them. Was this some kind of trick? Were they really working for someone or something like Sue Sylvester? What use were a couple of Lima losers to these kids?

She was thinking about these questions when they parked in front of the station.

"That will be $25," the man said in a very thick accent. The boy, Nico, reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. _Where did he get that kind of money from?_ Quinn wondered. The boy carefully selected the proper amount of bills and reached over to hand it to the driver. Quinn suddenly felt that something was very wrong. Just as Nico was about to place the money in the driver's hands, razor like claws extended from the driver's knuckles.

"Ah!" Nico yelled out and quickly pulled back his hand. The driver had cut a gash into his hand. The man turned around suddenly. His eyes were a deep green color and his teeth had grown longer and sharper.

"Quick guys, get out of the car!" Percy yelled. The four McKinley students exited the car quicker than Quinn thought possible. The blonde girl also jumped out and directed them towards the train. Quinn quickly glanced back at the car to see that Percy had taken out his sword.

"Quickly!" Annabeth called. She ran towards the train.

**Puck**

What the fuck was going on? One minute they had all been sitting in the auditorium and now they were running for his life onto a train that would bring them somewhere he didn't even know.

"Follow me guys!" Annabeth called. She led them to one of the seats near the back of the train. Puck was pretty sure they were supposed to have tickets to be on this train.

Finn and Rachel sat across from Puck and Quinn and the blonde chick who called herself Annabeth sat in the seat behind him.

All five teens looked at the window to see if the other two boys were coming. Puck could see them jumping out of the car and running for the train. _Had they killed whatever that dude turned into in the car?_ Puck wondered.

Percy and Nico hopped onto the train and slumped into the seat with Annabeth. Just as they sat down the train started slowly moving forward.

"I think we're safe now," The green eyed boy said.

"What the hell was that?" Puck turned to look at the three new teens.

"Let's just say if I hadn't killed that thing, you would be dead by now." Percy answered.

"I want to know what the fuck is going on right now! Why won't you just give us a straight answer?" Puck was starting to get angry.

"Guys!" Annabeth exclaimed, "This is no time to be arguing. Nico is injured we just need to help him right now." The blonde girl took the boys hand and looked at the wound. It wasn't too deep but it would need to be cleaned out so it wouldn't get infected.

"I'll give you some ambrosia from my bag."

"So what did you do to the guy in the cab?" Finn asked Percy while Annabeth searched around in her bag.

"I killed him with my sword but he wasn't really a guy," Percy said.

"Well obviously," Puck rolled his eyes, "What the hell was he then? What about Sue?"

"Okay, I'll have to start from the beginning." Percy said.

**Sorry this took so long! Im very slow at writing this stuff.**

**Review!**


	5. Puck tames the Beast

**A/N: There are going to be some things that are off regarding Rachel so bear with me for the sake of the story. Enjoy!**

**Rachel**

It wasn't every day that someone told you that you were part god part human. At first Rachel thought these newcomers were insane. What else are you supposed to think when one moment you're sitting at school taking notes for a test and the next you're on a train to New York City? The boy, Percy had told them that they were heading to a camp called "Camp Half-Blood". It was supposed to be somewhere where they would be safe.

"When we get to camp," Annabeth said, "You will discover who your god or goddess parent is."

"This is insane," Rachel said, "This has to be some kind of joke." Finn put his hand on Rachel's back and rubbed it.

"This is no joke I can assure you," Annabeth said. Rachel turned away from the blonde girl. This was all so much to take in at once.

The three teenagers had told them about Camp Half-Blood and the monster's that they had just encountered. Rachel really didn't know anything about Greece or the gods and goddesses from Greece.

"Do you know why those _things_ were chasing us?" Finn asked.

"It was most likely they just caught your scent and wanted some fresh blood," Nico answered.

"Th-they wanted to eat us?" Rachel asked. _This just keeps getting worse and worse_ Rachel thought.

"You guys may want to rest. We have a long trip ahead of us." Percy said.

Rachel rested her body against Finn's while observing her surroundings. There was no one else in the train car except for the group of teens. She hoped that they would be safe from here to Camp-Half Blood. Maybe she should take a short nap. They had had a big day after all. She tried to shut her eyes but she still felt an exhilarating rush from the day's excitement.

She turned to her boyfriend, "Finn?"

"Hm?" He looked down at her. She wondered what he had just been thinking about. She looked into his dark brown eyes

"Do you think we'll be okay?" She asked. Rachel was truly afraid. All she had ever wanted was to get through high school so she could become a famous broadways singer and actress with her loving boyfriend by her side. However, her life was suddenly being turned around.

"As long as were together we'll be alright," Finn said honestly. She smiled widely. She couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend than Finn. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"I love you," He whispered into her ear. Nothing could ruin this moment. But of course, the day's bad luck continued when Rachel felt the car of the train suddenly start to shake.

**Puck**

Puck and Quinn had been holding hands and enjoying the train ride together when the train suddenly started to shake violently.

"What's going on man?" Puck called to Percy. Puck hadn't gone on a lot of train rides in his life but this definitely was not supposed to be happening.

"I don't know but you better hang on tight!" Percy yelled.

There was loud thump that came from the roof of the train.

"Umm, I don't know if this train is safe anymore," Quinn stated nervously. Suddenly, they all heard the sound of the metal roof of the train being torn off. Puck looked up and saw that the part of the top of the train was gone. Perched on the small portion of metal that hadn't been torn away, stood a lion. At least it looked like a lion to Puck. The only difference Puck could see was that its eyes were a sickly shade of green.

The lion opened its mouth to roar. Instead, what came out was a loud screech. Puck and the rest of the group had to cover their ears. The lion leaped into the aisle.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Puck screamed as he looked straight into the beast's eyes.

"I don't know but we have to kill it!" Nico screamed back. The boy charged at it. Puck saw the lion's tail extend and swing towards Nico.

"Look out!" Puck warned the boy. Just then, the Lion's tail made contact with the boy. Nico was thrown backward to the other end of the car. The blonde chick, Annabeth, ran to the younger boy's aid.

The wind swirled around the group of teens and the creature before them as the train continued to hurtle down the track. _I don't know why but I feel like I can kill this thing_ Puck thought.

"Give me your sword," Puck said to Percy.

"What? Dude I don't think that's a very good idea," The green eyed boy said.

"Just give me your sword," Puck repeated. The boy reluctantly uncapped the pen, which transformed into a sword, and handed it to Puck.

"What are you doing!?" Quinn cried out. Finn and Rachel were just as shocked at his decision.

"I'm going to kill this damn beast." Puck replied.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Quinn questioned.

"Like this!" Puck stood in the aisle facing the beast. He charged at it with the sword in his hands. Puck didn't know why but it felt good, it felt right to be holding the metal blade in his hands.

He ducked just as the beasts tail came hurtling toward him, missing his head by inches.

"Oh no, you don't!" Puck said to the lion. He slashed the sword at the beast neck. The sword pierced the lion's skin which elicited another screech from the beast. The lion slumped onto the floor and evaporated into dust.

"Whoa," Puck breathed, "Does that always happen?"

"Yes," Percy answered.

"Nico are you okay?" Annabeth asked the boy. She was cradling his head in her arms. When she removed her hand from behind his head it was stained with blood. "Oh gods!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Quick, Percy, hand me my bag!" Percy grabbed the bag from the seat and handed it to the blonde. She rummaged around and pulled out the bag that contained the ambrosia.

Still hold Nico in her arms she fed the ambrosia to him. Nico slowly started to come to.

"That was very impressive Puck," Percy said to him, "But it's only going to get harder from here so be prepared for anything that comes our way."

**Review!**


	6. Sue Sylvester is back!

**Percy**

There was no way that they could explain the giant whole in the roof of the train when they arrived at Grand Central Station in New York. Instead of telling the train assistants what happened they decided to just run for it. The seven demigods rushed for the streets as the security guards yelled at them to stop running. This only urged them to go faster. They quickly got lost in the hustle and bustle of New York City life.

"This way, guys!" Percy exclaimed. They hid in an alley between two buildings.

"That was close," Finn said panting. Percy looked at the new demigods as they all tried to catch their breath. The tall boy, Finn, wasn't the brightest kid around but he seemed honest and humble and would make many friends at Camp Half-Blood. Percy had no doubt in his mind that Puck was a child of Ares he was brutal and a fighter and would definitely be useful to the camp's defenses. The girl Quinn had watchful eyes and was very pretty. The brunette, Rachel, was very pretty to Percy. Percy wouldn't think of her in that way of course since she was with Finn and he was with Annabeth.

Annabeth, who was still panting slightly, was fixing her hair. Percy figured that she was deciding what they should do next. Leaning against the brick wall of one of the buildings Percy looked up at the sky. Clouds had gathered and it looked as though it was about to rain.

"What do we do now?" Rachel said looking up at home with her big brown eyes.

"I think we should just rest for minute," Annabeth responded. She kneeled on the ground and checked to make sure everything was in her bag. "I still have enough ambrosia if we need it."

The sound of thunder startled the seven teens. A rain suddenly started to pour down on them. In mere seconds they were soaked.

"This way guys we have to get out of the rain," Percy said as he ducked into the open doorway on the side of the building. He signaled for them to follow him. The group stood near the doorway that they had just come in from.

Percy figured they would be here for a little while so he decided to see what this place was exactly. He walked farther into the room. There were no lights on and his footsteps echoed around the room. Percy checked to see if his sword was in his pocket. He didn't know why but this place gave him a bad feeling.

Percy felt a sharp pain in his foot as it made contact with something hard. Percy groped around in the darkness to feel what his foot had just hit. He reached out and felt a wooden crate.

"Hey guys come here. I want to find out what's in this crate." Percy said to the group. He heard them walking towards him.

"It's probably just some office supplies or something." Annabeth said.

"What is this building anyways? I don't remember it being here last time we were in the city." Percy said.

"You probably just never noticed it." Nico responded.

Suddenly, the door, the only source of light in the room, shut suddenly trapping them in complete darkness that seemed to suffocate them.

"Annabeth! Guys!" Percy called out in panic.

"We're here Percy!" Annabeth said as she rushed to his side. "Are the rest of you guys okay?" Annabeth asked the others.

"Yes," Percy heard the rest of the group answer.

"Wait. Where's Rachel?" Finn said panic in his voice, "Rachel!"

The group heard a high pitched muffled scream come from their left. The lights in the room suddenly turned on. Percy had to squint until his eyes adjusted to the bright lights. The light in the room revealed that they were in a large warehouse. There was a loud hiss that came from above them. Percy looked up quickly and saw her, or rather, it. Sue Sylvester was back.

**Finn**

_Dammit! Not this again_! Finn thought as he stared up at Sue Sylvester who was back in monster form. Dangling from Sue's claws was Rachel with a gag in her mouth. In the few seconds that the lights had been off he had let go of her hand and Rachel had been taken by Sue. Finn would never let this bitch get Rachel. Finn knew he had to stop her or it or whatever the hell she was.

"You won't get away from me this time, demigods." Sue hissed. While everyone was looking up at Sue, Finn looked around for something that he could use to fight Sue off with. A few feet away he saw a metal pipe on the ground. He quickly went over and picked it up.

"Hey Sue!" Finn called, "Why don't you put Rachel down and fight me!"

Finn saw Sue's eyes light up, "What a bold little demigod." She taunted, "I just might have to take you up on that offer." Sue suddenly let Rachel out of her grip and the girl plummeted towards the floor.

"No!" Finn screamed.

"I've got her!" Percy shouted. He ran just in time to catch the brunette in his arms. Rachel has her eyes tightly shut when she landed in the boy's arms. Finn let out relieved breath.

"Finn, look out!" Annabeth warned. Finn looked up just in time to see Sue fly straight at him. He quickly jumped out of the way of the monster. He quickly glanced back at the group and saw them helping Rachel get the gag out of her mouth. Now that she was safe he knew he could defeat Sue.

Sue came flying back towards Finn. This time he held his ground. Just before he she ran into him he smashed her face with the pipe, eliciting a loud screech from the monster. Sue slumped on the ground but was already starting to get back up.

"You blasted demigod!" Sue shouted angrily, "You will not kill me. This will be your last stand." The words sent chills down Finn's spine.

"I'm not giving up that easy," Finn said boldly.

"Quick, Finn, use this!" Nico threw him his knife which Finn caught in his hand.

Sue charged at Finn once more but Finn was prepared. Finn smashed her face again with the pipe and she faltered for a moment. Finn used this chance and lunged at Sue with the knife and plunged it deep into her heart. Sue let out another screech and then vanished into dust.

It was silent for a moment as Finn panted lightly.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed running over to him "You were so brave!" She peppered his face with kisses.

"That was so cool, man!" Puck said coming up to him and clapping him on the back.

"Okay, guys, we have time for congrats later but I really think we should get out of here, like, right now." Annabeth said.

The rest of the group agreed and they rushed out of the building into the pouring rain. Percy hailed a taxi as Rachel clung tightly to Finn's arm. They piled into the taxi. Annabeth and Percy told the man where to bring them. They drove through the city and were now in a more rural area.

A few minutes later, Percy and Annabeth told the driver they could get off here.

"Are you sure?" the driver asked concerned.

"Yes, we'll just walk the rest of the way." Percy said. They all hopped out of the taxi and watched the man drive away.

Once he was out of sight, Annabeth said, "This way guys." They made their way across the road and up a hill. Once they reached the top, they saw a camp below them. There were cabins, volleyball net, a lake, and lot of other things that Finn couldn't tell were.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Percy said.

**Review!**


	7. Camp Half-Blood

**A/N: To the person who wanted Percy/Rachel they won't be a pairing or anything but I will put little stuff in there like I did in the last chapter but I hope you still enjoy the story. :)**

**Rachel**

She was genuinely scared when Sue had dropped her from the ceiling. She had landed in safely in Percy's arms while Finn fought off Sue. She was forever grateful to both boys. Even though they had just arrived, she knew she would be safe now at Camp Half-Blood. The four McKinley students were sitting in the Big House, which was what Percy and Annabeth had called it, waiting for someone named Chiron who would show them around camp.

Rachel was curled up against Finn as Percy paced back in forth in front of them waiting for Chiron. Just then, a man came trotting through the door. He was actually half horse half man which shocked Rachel for a moment.

"Hello children," The man/horse said, "I am Chiron and yes I am a centaur." The man smiled at the group. He had a scruffy beard and kind brown eyes that had seen too much.

"Chiron, this is Finn, Rachel, Quinn, and Puck." Percy said pointing at each of them.

"Very nice to meet you all," He said shaking each of their hands, "Now follow me and Percy and I will show you around the camp.

The walked out of the house and passed the volleyball court where some campers were in the middle of an intense game. They soon came to a huge arena.

"This is the arena," Chiron told them, "You can train here." On the floor of the arena, Rachel saw two campers fighting with swords. One camper would lunge the other would block their attack.

"Those, over there, are the stables and the armory," Percy said pointing at two buildings. "That's the lake and these are the cabins."

Rachel saw twelve cabins, each decorated differently, in a semi-circle. There were campers milling about around the cabins.

A muscular girl came up to them. "Hey Percy, brought us some fresh meat?" She asked with a smirk.

"You better watch out for these guys, Clarisse, they're pretty good fighters already," Percy retorted.

"Clarisse, do you have somewhere to be?" Chiron asked, "Be respectful of our new campers." Clarisse rolled her eyes and walked away.

"That's Clarisse, she's a daughter of Ares," Percy said.

We all looked at him quizzically. None of us knew about the Greek gods.

"Ares is the god of war," Percy said answering the question he knew we were all thinking, "She can be intimidating at first but once you get to know her she's not so bad."

"I assume you're wondering how you are put into cabins," Chiron said, "Soon enough your god or goddess parent will claim you and you will then be placed into that cabin. For now you will need to stay in the Hermes cabin. I must go teach the archery class now. Percy, please show these children your daily schedule around camp." Chiron gave a nod to the group before galloping away.

"Ok, guys!" Percy said turning towards the group, "Right now I have a sword fighting lesson with Annabeth so you guys can watch us and try out some of the equipment."

"You mean like actual weapons?" Puck asked.

"Yah, it might be a little heavy at first but you'll get used to it." Percy said. Puck grinned widely.

They went back to the arena where they saw Annabeth swinging her sword around.

"Finally! I thought you guys would never come!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Well were here now," Percy said smiling at Annabeth, "You guys can try on some armor and test out some swords. Just don't hurt yourselves."

Percy chose some armor and took out his pen/sword. She watched as Percy and Annabeth started battling.

"How do you get these things on?" Finn wondered aloud. He and puck were checking out the armor and swords. Quinn and Rachel chuckled as the two boys struggled to get the equipment on.

**Percy**

He and Annabeth were resting near the four McKinley students. They had all tried on the armor and tested out some swords. They had even found a perfect set of equipment for the tiny brunette, Rachel. They had practiced a little but Percy didn't want them getting injured on their first day at Camp Half-Blood.

When it was time for dinner the group headed toward the mess hall. They all sat at a table together and Nico joined them. Plates of food were brought out and to the amazement of the new demigods, their glasses instantly filled with their favorite drinks.

"This place is awesome!" Puck exclaimed stuffing his mouth with more food. The whole group laughed.

"Hey guys!" They heard a familiar voice come from behind them. They turned around and saw Artie. He was now in satyr form.

Percy heard the kids gasp next to him. "Artie!" Quinn exclaimed, "You're a goat." Percy and Annabeth laughed at her statement.

"I'm a satyr actually." Artie said with a smile, "I was sent to McKinley to protect you guys. Looks like I've done my job pretty well."

"You did great, man," Percy said.

The chatter of the camper's continued all around them until Chiron stood up and stamped his hoof on the ground.

"Silence campers!" Chiron called, "We should all give a warm welcome to our newest campers, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and Puck! Can you four please come up here?"

The four them walked up to where Chiron was standing as the other campers greeted them with a warm welcome.

"These four demigods have already been through quite a bit. So-" Chiron was suddenly cut off when the air above the four demigods started to glow. Percy knew that their godly parents were about to claim them. Everyone in the camp watched in anticipation.

Glowing above Rachel was a golden lyre, the symbol of Apollo. Above Finn was a caduceus, the symbol of Hermes. Next was Quinn who had the symbol of Aphrodite, a dove, glowing over her. Lastly, glowing above Puck was the symbol of Ares, a spear.

The light of the symbols glowing slowly faded away. Everyone in the camp was clapping for the new demigods. It reminded Percy of when his father, Poseidon, had claimed him. Percy smiled and clapped along with the rest of the campers.

"Well, now that all four of our new campers have been claimed, how about a game of capture the flag?" Chiron said excitedly.

Everyone in the camp cheered.

**END**

**I hope you all enjoyed this crossover! Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**


End file.
